Know by now
by boxcaracer
Summary: Its a few months after the hotel scene and Quinn doesn't know where she stands with Santana. Another quick one shot, smut


_**Quinn**_ leaned up against the building smirking at the text on her phone. It was the same as the other 20 Santana left in the last ten minutes. _Someone seems desperate_, she thinks in amusement. She knew that Rachel and Kurt left fifteen minutes ago. She could see the entrance to their apartment perfectly from where she was standing.

'_Quinn get your ass in here now!"_

Quinn chuckled as she typed out, '_As you so charmingly say, calm your tits. I'm on my way up.'_

Santana quickly fired back, '_It's about fucking time I was about to start without you.'_

Quinn shook her head as she slipped her phone back into her purse. She straightened out her dress and started walking across the street. She barely looks at the other people milling around her as she walks into the building. She's used to the attention by now from her days as head cheerio back in McKinley High. She doesn't even bother acknowledge the man in the elevator with her. His mediocre attempts at flirting was adorable in her opinion and if she had the time or inclination she would've flirted back just to see how fluttered he would get. But she had a hot date that couldn't keep waiting not even for some mild entertainment.

The elevator bell dinged causing Quinn to drag her attention away from her phone. She glanced at the man smirking slightly, "Sorry this is my stop."

The man opened his mouth to say something, more than likely to ask for her number. Quinn just gave him a small wave before stepping out. She could hear his groan as the doors slid shut behind her. Quinn snickered as she continued her way to her destination. She barely had her hand raise poised to knock when the door opened reviling a prickly Santana looking hot in her tight little black dress.

"It's about fucking time Q," she sneered. "I texted you 20 minutes ago the Broadway twins were gone. Do you know how hard it was to get them out the damn door?"

Quinn grinned shouldering her way in, "Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned that I was coming than. You knew that Rachel would want to talk."

Santana slammed the door shut, "Yeah well I had to come up with a reason to why I didn't want to out and bond with the Bopsy Twins."

Quinn rolls her eyes throwing her purse onto the table, "I'm sure that you could've thought of something." Her hazel eyes twinkled in mirth, "You could've resorted back to high school Santana and said something like how Rachel's sweater was making your eyes bleed."

Santana snorted watching Quinn sit down on the couch, "I'm sure that the hobbit has a PowerPoint presentation already ready in case of that." Her eyes following Quinn's legs as she crossed them, "I don't like you enough to subject myself to that kind of torture."

She quirks her brow, "Really? I guess I could always go home or head to the Comeback and join Rachel and Kurt." Quinn smirked at Santana's baleful look, "Or you could tell them the truth, you know."

Santana sighed, "Truth about what? That we've been bumping uglies since that disaster of a wedding?"

Quinn nodded, "It would be easier than having to sneak around all the time." Quinn noticed the panic setting in Santana's eyes, "It's not like we're dating or anything, San. So don't freak out or anything. I just want to stop the Mission Impossible bullshit and come in when they're here."

Santana shook her head, "What for Quinn? I mean it's not like I want to marry you or anything. Who cares if my roommates know?"

Quinn clinched her jaw tight, "I'm not asking you to marry me or date me. Hell I'm not even asking you to like me San. All I want is to some fucking acknowledgement but if that's too much for you to handle you can go fuck yourself." She threw her hands up, "You know what this was a mistake. We should've just stopped after the wedding. I don't even know why I keep coming back."

Quinn stood up and grabbed her purse ready to storm out of the apartment. Before she could open the door, she found herself being spun around. She gasped when her back hit the wall hard. Quinn opened her mouth to yell at Santana when her lips crashed down on hers. Santana tangled her hands into Quinn's silky hair tugging her head back hard. Quinn closed her eyes groaning loudly into Santana's mouth. When Santana's teeth cut into her bottom lip hard it made her gasp. Santana snaked her tongue inside Quinn's open moan. Massaging hers against Quinn's, fighting for control.

Quinn turned her head away and tried to push Santana off of her but her attempts were halfhearted at best. Santana laughed grabbing ahold of Quinn's wrist slamming them above her hand.

She tore her mouth away from Quinn's, "Come on Quinnie you don't really want to leave now, do you?" She taunted, "Not when I have you all wet, right?"

Quinn glared, "Let go of me you ass!"

Santana tkks, "Language Quinnie, what would daddy say if he know what you did with that mouth?"

Quinn tried to bulk the other girl away but Santana laughed refusing to let her go. Santana smirked as she started to trail kisses down her jaw, "Come on Q you know you don't want to leave yet." She bit down on her ear softly, "At least not until I made you a puddle on my bed."

Quinn twisted her head away, "Fuck you Santana!"

Santana lifted her head mirth twinkling in her dark eyes, "Oh no Q I'm going to fuck you hard. First I'm going to take you against this wall." She punctuated her statement by thrust her hips into Quinn's, "Then I'm going to take you to my bed and fuck you until you can't move anymore."

Quinn felt a gush of wetness at Santana's words, "You're so sure of yourself San. What's stopping me from just leaving?"

Santana grinned as she let go of Quinn's wrist, "I don't know let me see." She trailed her hand slowly down Quinn's body until she could push up her dress. "I love these little dresses Q. I mean they annoyed the shit out of me in high school but now," she brushes her finger tips against Quinn's center. Feeling the heat and wetness through her flimsy panties, "Easy access. If I knew back then what I know now I would've just fucked you against the lockers."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't think so S…"

"Really?" Santana mocked. She pushed aside the panties entering Quinn slowly with one finger, "Because your body's screaming for me to take you."

Quinn tried to fight back a moan, "N-n-no…"

"Yes," Santana whispered teasing Quinn's clit with her thumb.

Quinn sighed not ready to give in just yet, "You're cheating."

The other girl smirked moving in and out of her in a slow pace, "I play to win. You should know this by now babe."

Quinn just moaned moving her hips in time with Santana's sinfully skillful finger. She could feel herself tightening around the evading digit. As much as she hated to admit it, Santana just knew how to work her body. She knew every spot that made her forget what she was mad about.

Santana ducked her head down capturing one of Quinn's hard nipples through the fabric of her dress. She sucked on it harshly as she increase the pace of her hand. Quinn groaned putting her free on the back of Santana's head forcing her to stay. Soon the only sounds in the empty apartment were Quinn's breathy moans and the repeated banging of her hips against the wall.

Santana removed her hand much to Quinn's disappoint but any protest died when she thrusted three fingers back into her.

"Oh fuck," Quinn panted as Santana curled her fingers brushing up against the spongy spot inside of her. Santana pounded harder and harder until she felt her belly burn with heat. She through her head back moaning loud as her walls clamped down around Santana's fingers.

Santana pushed harder helping Quinn ride out her orgasm. Santana stumbled back a little trying to hold her up when her legs turned to jelly. Santana lifted her head chuckling at Quinn's red face.

Quinn opened one eye glaring without any heat, "Stop looking so damn smug San."

Santana wiggled her fingers making Quinn gasp, "I have a reason to be smug. I just took the Ice Queen against a wall and made her come."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "If it makes you feel better to think that then whatever you say S."

Santana chuckled, "If it makes you feel better to be in denial than whatever you Q."

Quinn pulled her other wrist out of Santana's hold thinking about pushing her away. She thought better of it when she realized that her knees still felt wobbly.

Santana sighed removing her fingers from Quinn's heat. She was already mourning the loss, but she made a statement earlier that she intended to back up. Santana lifted her eyes staring into Quinn's soft hazel orbs and felt her insides soften. She pushed back a stray strand of hair smiling softly, "Your beautiful Quinn."

Quinn tilts her head like a confused puppy, "Are you going soft on me Santana?"

Santana's smile widen, "Not a chance Blondie, I'm just stating a fact. You are beautiful."

Quinn ducked her head blushing, "Shut up." Santana laughed lightly, "So are you, beautiful I mean."

"Please we're the hot bitches to ever come out of Lima," Santana snorted. Santana slid her hands under Quinn's legs and lifted them around her waist.

Quinn yelped grabbing the other girl's shoulders, "What the hell San!"

Santana grinned playfully, "I do believe that I promised you that I'd fuck you against the wall. Check." She started walking to her bedroom, "Then I said that I was going to fuck you until you couldn't move anymore. So that's the next item on the agenda."

Quinn shook her head laughing, "You're crazy."

Santana nodded smiling playfully, "That's all part of my charm Q. you should know this by now, seriously."

Santana kicked the door closed behind her and walked to the bed setting Quinn down, "Now how about you take off that pretty dress and show me what you're working with."

Quinn quirked her brow, "I think you know what I look like naked. After all the years we spent on the cheerios and the last three months, I don't have a piece of skin that you haven't touched."

Santana shrugged taking off her own dress, "Just get naked Quinn."

Quinn laughed shrugging off her sweater, "Oh you charmer you."

Santana rolled her eyes as she reached back unclipping her bra, "You like my mouth to do different things and not the word that comes out." She flings her bra across the room hungry eyes watching Quinn wriggle out of her dress. She licked her lips eyes racking down Quinn's toned body.

Quinn looked up at her with hooded eyes, "How about you use that mouth for something besides spewing all that unimaginable bullshit."

Santana slide her panties down her long legs and flicked them in the direction her bra went. She gestured for Quinn to remove the rest of her garments. Quinn scoffed and was completely naked in seconds.

She leaned back smirking devilishly at Santana, "Well are you going to back up your talk or is that all it is talk."

Santana kneeled on the bed pushing Quinn back straddling her hips, "Oh don't worry Q I'll back up everything I said and more."

She rubs their centers together groaning, gasping at the heat. She leaned down kissing her softly this time. Quinn sighed at the difference between this kiss and their earlier one. She liked this moments the soft ones. Ones that she almost let herself believe she could fall for the other girl.

Santana mumbled against her lips, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Quinn closes her eyes moaning losing herself in the kiss. Loving the way Santana's skillful hands stroked flames in her body. Yeah this is why she kept coming back. This is why she put up with all the other crap. This feeling that settled over her when Santana herself and not the bitch she pretended to be.

Santana lifted her head, "You're making breakfast in the morning."

Quinn opened her eyes trying to clear the fog from her brain, "What?"

Santana sighed, "Breakfast in the morning. You're making it."

"O-kay?"

"Rachel wakes up at the ass crack of dawn and it's too early for me to put up with her yapping. So you're going to make breakfast and deal with it," Santana smirked. "Because you're going to be too tired from these multiple orgasms I'm about to give you to make the train."

Quinn quirked her brow, "Oh really?"

Santana nodded looking smug, "Yep besides I don't want my girlfriend out in this city late all by herself."

Quinn inhaled sharply, "Girlfriend?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You were always slow on the uptake. Yes girlfriend…" Santana frowned slightly, "Unless you don't want to be."

Quinn laughed softly tangling her hand in Santana's hair pulling her down, "Now who's slow. Of course I'll be your girlfriend you idiot."

Santana grinned into the kiss. Maybe this shit won't be so bad after all.


End file.
